Kudou Minoru
Kudou Minoru (九島 光宣) is a member of the Kudou Family, which was one of the Ten Master Clans, and now is part of the 18 Assistant Houses. He attends Second High School as a first year. Appearance & Personality He is a pale boy with gentle, yet delicate features that would not be mistaken for a girl. With his looks, he is seen as the archetype of a pretty boy. He has a high pitched voice befitting of his boyish appearance. His physical appearance attracts others' attentions easily in the same way Miyuki's does. During an excursion with Tatsuya, Miyuki and Minami, both him and Miyuki attracted too much attention and even invoked lust from similar genders. His ethereal and otherworldly beauty is very striking, just like Miyuki's. Later, it is revealed that perhaps, it is because of their similar backgrounds. Background Minoru is the son of Kudou Makoto. He is an Augmented Magician created from the genetic material of two siblings due to his father's warped idea that he had to produce an heir far stronger than him. Officially, Minoru is created using an egg from Makoto’s wife inseminated with Makoto’s sperm. In truth, Minoru's father is Makoto and his mother is Makoto's youngest sister who had married into the Fujibayashi Clan. Hence, he is actually Fujibayashi Kyouko's half-brother. He has an incredibly weak constitution which is the byproduct of gene manipulation. As a result, he spent a quarter of his days in sickbed. It is mentioned that his magic power rivals that of even Miyuki's, but due to his weak constitution he can't use his magic to its full extent. However, it has been noted that he is one of the strongest Magicians of his generation, with few in the world matching him. Minoru is also intelligent and will have a number of chances to show his strength potentially as a magic artificer, according to Kudou Retsu. During Escape Arc, Tatsuya acknowledges him as the peak of Kudou clan, a magician who might be stronger than his grandfather Kudou Retsu. Of all Retsu's grandchildren, Kyouko and Minoru are especially close. He respects and gets along well with Retsu and is happy when his talent is acknowledged by Retsu. He is Retsu's motivation for stopping the use of Magicians as living weapons. As an Augmented Magician, there is a possibility that he might not live long enough to grow into an adult. During the Escape Arc, Minoru absorbed Zhou Gongjin's "knowledge". With that knowledge Minoru sought out the power of the parasites in order to cure his weak constitution. Abilities Magical Abilities Minoru possesses magic power befitting for the grandson of Kudou Retsu. However, he cannot demonstrate that power consistently due to his weak constitution and can only utilize his magic as he wishes when he isn't sick. Due to his weak constitution, he can't fulfill his role as a living weapon nor show off his talents. In Escape Arc, he absorbed a Parasite on his own will. Volume 25, Chapter 5 Currently, He is the only person who didn't get any "erosion in emotion", after being merged with a Parasite. *'Parade' :A highly complex, Sensory-Type magic derived from the Ancient Magic technique Matoi that involves manipulating color, shape, sound, heat, and even position to project an illusion of the caster to fool the opponent. It stops the opponent from casting magic by preventing the opponent's ability to set coordinates for his or her magic. This is done by interfering with both visual signals (certain spells need visual confirmation) and by creating a duplicate of the user even within the Information Dimension (prevents accurate targeting of the user's Eidos by the opponent). *'Ghost Walker' It is an Ancient Magic that manipulates the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic can redirect other people's attention to the desired location and people with their vectors scrambled will never locate their target. He neither develop this magic on his own nor learn it from a mentor. He got this magic directly from the Ghost (probably consciousness) of Zhou Gongjin, who stays inside 'him' as a separate consciousness entity, after has been subjected to Loyalty Ancient Magic of Kudou. Volume 24, Chapter 4 Minoru got access to Golden Electron Silkworms magic and other Zhou Gongjin's Magic in the same way. Volume 25, Chapter 6 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Second High School Category:Kudou Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Blooms Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Paranormal Parasite